


Afraid

by Embryblack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Doubt, Gen, Kidnapping, Loss, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embryblack/pseuds/Embryblack
Summary: Hope is lost Fear is ruling and Courage has all but disappeared. Hope, Fear, and Courage are siblings. At one time they lived in peace, but now Fear is tired of lying in the shadow of Hopes rule.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first time posting here. If this is terrible tell me what I can do to improve it. There may be minor spelling and grammar errors, please excuse those.

There used to be a time where Hope, Courage, and Fear lived in peace, in total and perfect harmony. Those things have changed now though. Or well the ideals of Fear has anyways. Fear used to believe that they should be balanced and that they should be at peace between themselves. Now though Feat was power hungry and wanted to rule all. He wanted to make those who oppose him bow at his feet and beg for mercy. Of course he knew that Hope wouldn't allow that therefore she had to be removed before he made any advances in his plan.

He set it to work one night at almost eleven thirty when he knew that the guards that protected Hope were changing shifts. He had managed to get in and avoid all of the guards. He approached Hope's bed where she lay asleep. Unaware of him or his dastardly plans. He held a vial in his hand one that would both ensure that she stayed asleep and forgot anything when she woke up. As soon as he forced the potion down her throat he went out her window. Once again not being seen nor heard. From there he stole away Hope in his arms and his plan to rule in full swing. From that day on he knew that people would regret the day that they ignored him and played him off as an old wives tale. For now their precious Hope is gone and if he had it his way she would never be seen or heard from ever again.

The world would soon be in the hands of Fear and nothing could stop him. Or so he thought there was only one problem with his plan. Courage. He had forgot about the spit ball that was Courage. He had also forgotten that when it came to Courage she would stop at nothing to protect her sister. But now as Courage slept unaware of her sister's misfortune, nothing could be done to stop him at the moment. By morning the world would indeed belong to Fear, as long as Hope stayed in his clutches and Courage asleep in her bed.

The world was now in peril and at the moment no one to stop it. No one to save them and no one brave enough to fight against it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter I have absolutely no clue when the second one will come out. I hope you have a nice day/evening/night. Embry out! Peac!


End file.
